


You Are Mine And I Am Yours

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, movie star joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Joe is a movie star, and Nicky is his longtime non-famous husband.While Nicky mostly blends into the background, sometimes he is recognized and pulled aside for a question from some celebrity gossip reporter, usually something invasive that he will pretend he can’t hear or understand.This time, the reporter asks him, “Do you ever get jealous watching your husband kiss all these gorgeous actors on screen?”Caught off guard, Nicky can’t stop himself from laughing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 786





	You Are Mine And I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nickyjoe sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main blog is thekingslover

Joe is a movie star, and Nicky is his longtime non-famous husband. 

Presently, Nicky’s on the red carpet following along behind Joe, watching Joe do some interviews and solo shots for the cameras. Joe keeps looking back like he’s making sure Nicky’s still there, though Nicky knows it’s more a call for comfort. So he gives their secret smile each time, and hopes he reassures.

While Nicky mostly blends into the background, sometimes he is recognized and pulled aside for a question from some celebrity gossip reporter, usually something invasive that he will pretend he can’t hear or understand.

This time, the reporter asks him, “Do you ever get jealous watching your husband kiss all these gorgeous actors on screen?”

Caught off guard, Nicky can’t stop himself from laughing.

He thinks back to all the hours upon hours he has practiced lines with Joe. Each romantic word in the script is first promised to Nicky one hundred times over. Each kiss is practiced too, often more than needed.

He thinks of all the phone calls, when Joe has sat alone in his trailer and complained, “Would it be rude of me to offer them a mint?” 

Sometimes, early on, Joe had felt as if he needed to placate Nicky, and tell him things like, “I wish it was you.”

Nicky told him, “If it was us, my heart, they would not be able to show it in these kind of theaters.”

Joe laughed.

Nicky had always trusted Joe. Eventually Joe came to realize it.

And now, standing on the red carpet, watching Joe give the cameras his “showtime” smile and not the one he keeps for Nicky, Nicky leans toward the reporter’s microphone and says, decidedly, “No.”

The reporter slumps, clearly having wanted more.

Nicky shrugs. “ _Spiacente_.” 

Joe finds him not longer after. He holds out a hand which Nicky eagerly takes. Their fingers lace together.

“Everything alright?” Joe asks.

“They want me to be jealous.”

Joe looks back at him, and _there_ \- on his lips, bright as the sun, is the smile he gives only to Nicky. 

“Are you?” Joe already knows the answer. He just wants to hear Nicky say it.

Nicky’s more than happy to oblige him. He tugs Joe, bringing him closer. Lips to Joe’s ear, because this is for him alone and no other, Nicky says, “Why would I be jealous? You are mine and I am yours.”

Joe’s smile outshines the camera flashes as he lifts Nicky’s hand and presses it to his mouth. “I am yours,” he says to Nicky’s skin.

The next day, it’s a photo of that moment that makes the top of the gossip sites. The comments are full of key smashes and crying emotes.

_True love_ , someone writes. 

Nicky knows, true love is not enough. It’s that, and it’s more.

It’s everything.

“What are you smiling at?” Joe asks from the bed. He has a book open in his lap but he’s watching Nicky.

Nicky closes the laptop and places it aside. He crosses the room and kisses his husband full on the mouth.

“I am happy,” Nicky tells him, when they break. Their foreheads rest together. Joe cups Nicky’s cheek with his palm.

Mischief alights in Joe’s dark eyes. “Not jealous?”

Nicky rolls his eyes and tries to kiss him silent.

Instead, Joe grips him by the shoulder and pulls him onto the bed. He shoves him to the mattress and hovers over him, lips close but not touching, even when Nicky lifts his head to chase them.

“I pity them,” Joe says, voice breathy and low. “If they knew how much I loved you, they would be jealous for eternity.”

“Joe.”

“They turn their cameras toward me, but it is _you_ they should hope to capture. If they could know the depths of your kindness. If they could see the devastation of your beauty.”

“You are impossible,” Nicky says, though he burns with the warmth of Joe’s words.

“They will never know you as I do,” Joe says, setting fires in Nicky’s heart. “For that, I pity them and their ignorance. But not near as much as I cherish the knowledge.”

Nicky licks his lips and then Joe is there to claim them.

“I am yours,” Nicky says.

Joe tells him, “We are one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
